Touch Me
by Mase992
Summary: She always longed to share an adventure with him and thus, when the opportunity came, he did not bare to waste it. LxZ
1. Part 1

(A/N): Hello! It's been a while since I last posted something in FF. Well; this is a Zelda fic I wanted to write so much since I'm into the games again... I have also read the manga and was totally hooked lol (so here you'll find some dialogues or descriptions that are based mostly from the manga).

This fanfiction contains a limy situation so please, if you're not old enough or mature toward those things then stop reading. I hope you like this story!

**Summary:**

"It's the time when the reddened fruit of the Great Deku Tree split open, marking the beginning of the season in which the birth of a son happens to every living creature in the forest, or in more common words: the "mating-season" begins. The annual festival of the Kokiri Forest, which is greatly anticipated, is drawing near. Cleaning up all over the forest, practicing the songs and dances... everyone's busy with preparations.  
...So is Link. He's come back to Hyrule from his heroic quest in search for Navi in Termina and other lands so he can attend to that annual festivity that brings back so many memories of his childhood. He then, decides to invite Zelda there so she can escape from the royal and political matters she deals with for at least one day. Of course, that's also the best moment for him to ask her hand in marriage and the Lost Woods seem the perfect place to make her his once and for all, body and soul all together..."

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Pairings: ZeldaxLink & one-sided MidoxSaria

**Disclaimer: **

Sadly, I can't own the Legend of Zelda OoT cast and story since the only one suited for that wonderful right is a genius. And what other genius is there beside Miyamoto-sensei? T.T I envy him... I want my Link... He's a cutie...

**Touch me**

By Mase992 (-chan)

Rustle. The rustling sound of leaves from the trees seemed to be the wind's rattle as the soft breeze brushed the green leaves tenderly, it's howling sound echoing all over the Lost Woods. The wind continued its singing and was suddenly accompanied by a sweet and low tune. The music came from the trees and the melody sounded tranquil as it guided the wind's song through the trees. The sound was that of a flute, well, a bit softer... it was an ocarina. The sound coming from that mystical instrument sounded so pure that the notes themselves seemed to be alive and were dancing and bouncing around the forest as some kind of invisible wall that protected it from outsiders. The Lost Woods were enveloped in that mysterious playing and it seemed it would never let go from it, when suddenly...

"Hey Saria!"

Emerald eyes fluttered open from their trance and the music and its magic surrounding the forest stopped. The green haired girl who was sitting on the broken stairs at the entrance to the Forest Temple looked down and a smile spreaded across her rosy lips. She rested her pink ocarina on her lap and waved back at the child below her.

"Morning Mido! I didn't know you were up so early!"

The freckled orange-haired boy bellow seemed to blush a little as the female greeted him. The self-proclaimed Kokiri Boss, Mido had always had a crush on Saria who wouldn't notice about what he felt since his arrogant ways hid his inner feelings always. Especially since _he_ came around... that fairy-less... Link! Humph. How much he hated talking about his "rival" (or so he called him since he was Saria's best friend) who had left the Kokiri Forest time ago... approximately (yeah Mido counted them) 7 years had been since he went in his so called adventure to save Hyrule. Yeah right, if it weren't because of him Saria wouldn't space out like she did nowadays and be alone in the forest playing the ocarina, and more importantly, playing the song she taught Link! Argh!! He was sure the twerp was dead by now... a monster or something would've killed him. He knew that Link was not a Kokiri, he was a Hylian; the Great Deku Tree shouldn't have allowed him to stay here when he was a baby. He shouldn't have even been born! Grr...

Saria blinked confused as she stared at Mido from her spot at the Forest Temple, she could have sworn she saw Mido's head fuming...

"Uh... Mido... are you feeling okay?"

The Kokiri boss noticed his flushed face and cleared his throat as he gave Saria the sweetest smile ever. In Saria's point of view it was a sickening gesture, far worse than a Deku Scrub's gloomy expression.

"Oh it's... nothing... Are you gonna come and help us with the preparations for the festivity? Remember that today the Great Deku Tree is going to give birth to the new fairy orbs and more importantly, we gotta get our roles for the play! "

Something clicked in the Kokiri girl's head as she looked at him happier, "Oh right! The play! I wonder if you'll be the monster again this year Mido, tee hee." She then jumped next to him.

The male frowned, "Excuse me?! Shall I remind you that I was the prince last time? The monster was played by..." he smacked himself mentally when he noticed Saria's expression darkening a bit. Right! Link had been the monster the last time! Argh! Stupid! Idiot!!!

"It was... Link..." murmured Saria more to herself than to Mido and hugged the wind instrument tightly against her chest.

Mido moaned, "Aww... Saria, forget about that idiot already... I'm sure he's dead."

Saria turned to him with a frown, "What did you just say?!"

The male flinched, "Err... I mean... he's fine alright." He then laughed nervously. Boy, Saria sure was scary when she got angry...

Saria sighed, "I know what you mean... he hasn't contacted me in the past few months... remember he can talk to me whenever he plays my song... our song..."

Mido shrugged and poked his nose with apparent lack of interest, "Yeah well... I'm sure he's out there busy... girl-chasing..."

Saria snapped back at him with a slight blush tainting her cheeks, "Oh Mido... why do you always say that?" And then she giggled. Mido flushed like mad. She was so darn cute when she was laughing... Soon after they both started walking out from Sacred Forest Meadow.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I've noticed that ever since you want to be alone and think... you come into the woods and... well I figured this was a good place to be at. I... uh... come here to think... stuff too."

Saria tilted her head, "Really?"

"A-and I... love... uh... strawberries and cream and looking into the stars thinking about... what may be beyond the forest!"

"That's great! That's my favorite dish too and I like doing that! Awesome Mido, we have lots in common tee hee."

Mido was lying through his teeth; the sneaky bastard, but he would do anything in order to impress Saria and make her cherish him more than that moron who abandoned her. Yes, things were starting to go the right way. He could hear his conscience telling him: "Way to go Mido! You almost got her for yourself! Now, just take her hand... and the rest is magic!" The truth was that his fairy was the one whispering the stuff he had just said from inside his hat. You guessed right, he had sent his fairy to spy on the green-haired girl and use that for his advantage. He felt so good. Saria was finally all for himself and Link was outta the way!

"Link...? Is that... you?" He heard Saria shout enthusiastically. He fell anime-style. Damnit... he was probably using telepathy through the song she taught him. Why had he had to interrupt his special moment?! He had also practiced his marriage vows till late at night!! Grr... Link was surely gonna pay for this...

Saria made some distance from the peeping Mido and continued talking through telepathy; the song she had taught Link when he was leaving the forest had the ability to contact him mentally. The song was named Saria's Song. She could hear Link's voice in her head and now... it sounded... quite different. It wasn't childish anymore it was... mature. The Kokiri never grew and stayed as children for eternity but Link wasn't a Kokiri so he surely had grown in the past seven years. Saria squealed; she couldn't wait to see her friend all grown up.

"Link? Is that really you? It's been a long time!! How are you?" she said with her eyes glittering with happiness. All of a sudden, Mido had been forgotten.

- - -

The clear water from Lake Hylia reflected the face of a male. The figure's piercing blue eyes stared intently at its reflection, and then its hands reached for the liquid and splashed its owner's face. It was a young man with pointy ears and a piercing on one of them. There was no doubt about it, it was a Hylian. His dirty blonde locks covered part of his sweaty forehead and its tips almost reached his azure orbs. A long green hood covered the back of his head, he wore a green tunic that matched with the color of the hat and a gleaming sword and shield clung onto his muscular torso.

The young teen cleaned the dripping fluid from his ruddy face and sighed with relief. The hot weather made the soil sticky and get to his front easily since he had been riding his horse: a rouge mare that was grazing by the lake. The scene of the water dripping down his dirty cheeks and tracing his face's curves as he panted because of the hot weather made him look quite sexy. He then turned to his horse and caressed its snout; the steed gently tugged its opening and used its tail to scare the flies away.

"Shall we go Epona?" he asked without erasing the smile from his lips. The steed seemed to neigh in agreement as he jumped back on its saddle. Before moving on he took from out of his pocket an ocarina that was just as blue as the sky. Since he had brought peace back to Hyrule the sky was always of that color. He stared at the instrument for a moment as memories of himself as a boy and a young girl holding this same ocarina rushed into his senses. The female had bright cerulean eyes and she looked sadly at him and handed that same instrument to his extended hands.

"The Ocarina of Time... it's safer if you hold onto it...and..." she said, "I'm sure it will come in handy in your journey."

"Princess Zelda..."

He closed his eyes and started playing a sweet tune that seemed to be accompanied with the singing of the leaves and plants. Just as he finished and separated his lips from the instrument's mouth he could hear a girl's voice inside his head. It was a very familiar and friendly voice. It was Saria.

"Link? Is that really you? It's been a long time!! How are you?" she sounded so excited now that he had called for her. Link felt great that he could hear her voice again after so long.

"Yo Saria. I'm doing fine and I'm back in Hyrule. I'm currently in Lake Hylia and stayed the night at the Lakeside Laboratory. I have so much to tell you." He could imagine Saria smiling at the sound of his adult voice and continued, "Hey guess what? I'm planning on going to the Kokiri Forest to attend to this year's festival."

Link heard his long-time friend squeal delighted and had to cover his sensitive ears from the noise, "Are you really coming?!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Aiee!!! I'm gonna tell Mido about this, oh and the Great Deku Tree, no wait... I'll tell everyone!! Link I can't wait to see you!"

The blonde smiled, "Me too Saria, I miss all of you guys, even my fights with Mido."

- - -

Saria turned to Mido as happy as ever, "Link says hi."

The Kokiri boss humphed and put his hands on his waist defiantly, "Feh! Whatever. I just hope that fairy-less isn't coming."

Saria rolled her eyes because of his sickly reaction, "He's really never gonna change..." she whispered to herself and then contacted Link once more, "Mido misses you too." She giggled.

Mido gawked, "WHAT?!"

- - -

Link grinned, "I bet he does. Heh. Oh that's right, Saria... may I ask for a favor?"

"Why of course Link! Whatever is it that you need?" she answered.

"Well... you see... could you convince the Great Deku Tree if I could bring... (blush) a dear friend with me?"

"Who's that?" childish curiosity was found in every word of that sentence and he could tell that Saria, as she always did, had tilted her head puzzled.

Link could feel his cheeks burning when he remembered this special friend of his… especially _her_ face. _She_ had these entrancing sky-blue eyes, white and soft skin, silky hair that was even fair more golden than the Triforce. But what he could never forget from _her_ were those lips. So beautiful... how much he had wanted to taste them... ever since he first met _her_... they had tainted him, making his body twitch with anxiety and feel such unbearable desire to feel the owner of said lips.

He sighed dreamily.

"... Link? Link? Link?! Are you still there?"

The boy snapped back to reality as his cheeks darkened because of embarrassment, "Sorry Saria I was just... well it doesn't matter..."

"Who do you want to bring with you then?"

"... Princess Zelda."

- - -

Saria seemed to have stopped breathing at the mere whispering of that name, "The princess? By Farore... why do yo—"

Link's voice interrupted her, "Please Saria, can you convince the Great Deku Tree about it? She'll love it here... especially when the fairy orbs are gaining their light..."

Saria sighed, "Link, you know the rules... it'll be hard to convince him. Outsiders are not allowed to enter the forest and leave, not before they become plants... like... your mother..."

Link was silent for a moment, "Come on Saria. You know I'm an exception to this rule. I'm a Hylian; nonetheless I was allowed to live there among you and the others. Please, only this time."

The green haired girl sighed in defeat by imagining her beloved friend making puppy eyes at her like he used to do when he was little.

"...Okay... I'll do my best."

Link's heart bumped happily, "Saria thank you so much!!!"

Saria smiled to herself, he was still like when he was a boy…

"Don't even mention it. I now have to go get ready. You see, we're gonna check this year's roles for the play..."

Link nodded, "Great. I can't wait to see you wearing that princess costume again. Ha ha ha."

"We'll see this year," she smiled, "And remember you're still my best friend."

"Yep."

And then, he could hear her voice no more.

- - -

_´ Sigh. This is boring...´ _

The Royal Council of Hyrule sat in the Congress Room scowling and discussing about political and economical matters of their distinctive lands. Some argued about lacking products to trade since it was the prime way of surviving besides fishery that the Zoras were in charge of. Others claimed for the unification of the kingdom. Since Ganondorf's death, Hyrule's politics and economy went down because in his time of reign, Hyrule passed through a time of poverty and misery without the rule of the Royal Family and the true heir of the throne. This matter had also started several guerrilla movements and constant looting from the Gerudo Tribe in the far West. The Gerudo who supported Ganondorf were against the return of the Royal Family and wanted to stay longer in the power. There were other groups from the same tribe who became allies with Hyrule; the Sage of Spirit and master thief, Nabooru, guided those. They only wanted peace and the land to return to normal or at least avoid a new war between Hylians and Gerudos. It was an age of peace and chaos all at once.

Princess Zelda sighed as she looked at the bickering members of the Royal Council. They were all old, bitter men who denied everything she proposed. Not even her father would listen. They still considered she was a junior member of the council and not mature enough to participate. She would only make an act of presence because of her royal title. She was sick of that. She sat sternly against her golden chair listening to the constant discussions on how to solve this delicate matter. Hyrule was at the brink of war and she could only sit there and listen to at least 10 elderly men babbling about the same old stuff. The Constitution this… the Gerudos that… and they just couldn't say a thing that would make way to the resolution. Her sky-blue eyes searched around their moving mouths, their silver beards, and the sound of their voices rumbling like a thousand tolling bells inside her ears.

"May I please have your attention?" she said standing and receiving the old men's piercing looks. With only staring at her, she felt as if they were digging holes through her body.

"We've been discussing this issue for far too long and every minute that passes by could be fatal to the lives of the civilians and we still can't find the answer..." she paused to look around at their reactions, "...which is quite evident."

"What do you suggest Princess?" asked a member brushing his long mustache with his fingers and eyeing her nastily with his tired eyes. He faked being interested in her proposal.

Zelda held her chin high, "We should make a pact with the Gerudos."

The council members turned to look at one another, denial already written all over their wrinkled features.

"That's ridiculous!! Make an alliance with the enemy? It will lead to war!"

"If we get to that point then we could take serious action but first we should try and talk to them. Give them some rights in order to avoid the rising of a new Evil King. The Gerudos have been avoided for far too long."

"What would you then ask of us Your Highness? Risk our soldiers to go into enemy lands and most likely begin another guerrilla? That would threaten Hyrule even more and, with all due respect, why are you so sure that they won't betray us?"

Zelda eyed that old man coldly. "Because, I doubt that they would spoil the opportunity of enjoying of rights. Perhaps, if we gave them more importance and did not let them rot in exile, they would rather consider the treaty."

"Are you on the Gerudos' side?!"

"On the contrary, I'm on the side of peace and justice to every race of Hyrule and I'm sure that our old time friend Nabooru wouldn't deny to this pact."

"Your Highness…" said one politician turning to King Harkinian who had not uttered a word in all this time, "I believe your daughter doesn't quite understand the seriousness of the circumstances nor her role inside this council…"

The elderly monarch rubbed his chin as he gazed coldly at Zelda, "I know what you mean Lord Daltus. I'm thoroughly ashamed that my own daughter is trying to diminish the council's power and my own."

Misunderstood, Zelda faced her father, "I never meant to do that Father. All I wish is that peace returns to your kingdom, nothing more."

"Then hasty decisions must be taken if peace must return to this Hyrule. If war is the solution we need then so be it!"

The golden haired teen gawked, "But Father…! Another war is unnecessary and it will only lead to self-destruction!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" he scolded making Zelda flinch.

"I beg your pardon… Your Highness," she said looking down.

"Zelda… soon you shall be the queen of this land I've been governing for all this time and you still don't understand your role? If sacrifices must be done in order to save others then that's how it's going to be."

"But that is an unfair decision to the people! Think of them!"

Zelda gulped as King Harkinian stared at her as if she wasn't his daughter anymore. She couldn't contradict the King's decisions yet… even though he was her father. It was horrible that with only staring at her he could just shut her up and extinguish the flame of determination inside of her.

"In order to become a good ruler you must learn that hardships must be taken such as sacrificing the weak so the strong can survive! Not by following idiotic dreams of peace that will never occur or foolish ideals! People like us must show their superiority and to do that, inferior beings must be used. That's the only way of living on."

Shivers ran down her spine as his all too familiar words ringed in her ears, "You sound just like that tyrant… Ganondorf…!"

The other politicians gasped and turned to their fuming king, waiting to hear the Princess's punishment.

"… I don't need your presence here anymore. Leave, it's an order."

Zelda sighed and bowed, "Yes My Lord, please excuse me." After saying that she stormed out of the cavernous chamber and headed down the long castle halls and into the Courtyard. She always went there when she wanted to be alone in order to think, cry, or simply to kill time. She remembered very well that she used to go there and play (if she had time to play) when she was little and that was the same place where she met _him_. Link…

She sighed as she remembered the time when they fought together to save Hyrule from the Evil King, the same land that she was trying to protect once again, but now she was alone. _He_ was not there anymore to help her and it seemed as if all they had worked for was going down the drain. Hyrule would be destroyed once again and by means of her own father. She closed her eyes, a lonely tear raced down her cheeks. She wanted to see Link again, it was lonely without him. She wanted to hear his stories about his adventures in other lands. It was the only way for her to leave the castle and visit foreign kingdoms, fight monsters, and be beside Link in his journeys; their journeys together.

Suddenly she felt something smooth cover her eyes and then all was left in darkness. A sweet and familiar voice tickled her ears, "Guess who's back?"

The strange feeling of butterflies in her stomach and a wave of happiness took over her as she smiled and removed the hands from her face, "Link...?"

Her eyes met his as both stared at one another for a moment until he smiled at her, "Hey Zelda. It's been a long time."

The princess couldn't help herself as she hugged him tightly by the waist, making the young hero blush like mad.

"Oh link I've missed you! Where have you been all this time?!" Tears of happiness streamed down her eyes like cascades as she held him tighter, "How did you get this far?"

Link shrugged slightly, "No big deal. Security is rather bad in here."

Zelda giggled; her wish had come true! He had come back and hadn't forgotten about her! He was here just when she needed him the most; it was truly wonderful to see him back.

"Uh… Zelda…?" Link managed to say as his face turned redder with the proximity of their bodies. Gosh she was far more beautiful than he had remembered. Yet his moment ended just as quickly as it had started when she noticed the awkward situation. She separated herself from him while blushing fiercely.

"I'm sorry…"

Link smiled. The princess blushed even more at his cute expression. He was so perfect… and free from all things. He had never been tied to something… like her. In some way she envied him. He could go around freely without worrying of anything. He could go to distant lands and meet new things, new cultures, new people… oh… how she wished she could do that too. She wanted to leave the castle and feel the sun on her pale skin; she wanted to fly away from that prison. She wanted to go with Link and be with him on his adventures; there she would be useful and loved. Not like in here where she would only stand in the shadows of a castle and see her life go on without her. She felt so useless…

"Zellie...? Are you okay?" asked the male placing his hand on her shoulder when he noticed her gloomy expression, "Aren't you glad to see me?" Link's face fell.

Zelda snapped back to reality and turned to him, suddenly regaining her good mood, "Oh Link that's not it! Of course I'm happy to see you! You don't know how much I've missed you..."

Link placed his hand shyly on top of hers, "I'm sorry I made you wait this long…"

The wind started blowing, making his dirty blonde locks to cover part of his blushing face and enhancing Zelda's beauty. Her blue eyes were just as the Zora's sapphire and like that jewel did, they reflected his image clearly. Her fluttering golden hair glistened with the sunrays that beamed on them and her rosy lips brought back that sensation of wanting to taste them. Link tried to fight back. He didn't know how Zelda would react to his feelings. He feared she would reject him and that was the less he wanted.

"Oh yeah… I brought you this…"

He took from out of his pocket a beautiful blue stone that glimmered faintly with the sun's light and had the form of a tear. Zelda's eyes widened with admiration at the present as she took it slowly in between her fingers, "It's beautiful! ...What is it?" she asked embarrassed.

"It's a very rare stone called Moon's Tear. I got it when I went to Termina. Rumors from the villagers said that it was a real tear that came from the moon when it was sad and it cried. I had the opportunity to see this one falling from the moon's eye. It kind of reminded me of you so I brought it for you."

"I love it Link… thanks…" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to examine her present. Link thought he was dreaming… the sensation of her lips against his skin was indescribable. It ran shivers down his spine as well as a warm sensation filled his body. He found himself wanting more…

"Hey uh… Zelda… how have things been going around here?"

Zelda turned her face away, "Terrible… my Father won't listen me… I'm aware that a new war will arrive to this land…"

"A war?!" thought Link worried and turning back at his beloved.

"I feel… so lonely Link… it's as if I was just an ornament in the Royal Council and I can't help my people… it's horrible! They won't listen to my proposals! I hate it…! It's as if I counted with no one…"

"That's not true…" Zelda turned to him with watery eyes, "You know you count with me."

The young lady grinned as more tears raced down her cheeks, "I know… and that's why… I ask of you to please stay here… with me. We must bring sense into my Father and if there really were to be a war I ask of your assistance in battle. We must protect Hyrule once again."

Link smiled, "I swore that I would protect this land and you Zelda no matter the circumstances, and I will keep that promise."

She smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Both stared at one another for what seemed eternity, an eternity of pure bliss. Their eyes met and were not going to be separated. His grip on her hand tightened and then his face started approaching hers. She never retreated; she just stayed in the same spot waiting for him. She had always waited and for him it was not fair, but she never hesitated. She would always wait… wait for him. No more waiting… no… now was the time. He continued on his way as her lips seemed to come to him. Closer… closer… he saw her close her eyes and her lips were calling desperately for his. He closed his eyes too, enveloped with excitement. Finally the moment had come… the one he had waited for all this time… it was perfect...

"Princess!"

Both teens snapped back to reality when a male's voice interrupted their peace. Link blushed when he noticed what he had almost done and Zelda seemed furious that they had been stopped. Apparently she had been conscious of their doing. She turned her head sharply and her eyes met her victim: a guard.

"What?!" she asked, the fire of hatred burning intensely inside of her.

Link flinched; he had never seen Zelda so angry before. Now he knew it was really scary and he would rather avoid doing it in the future. Though, he cursed silently; he had been so close… he had almost kissed Zelda! His dreams had turned into reality for an instant he would hold onto forever. Maybe it would never happen again… maybe that was his one opportunity… but it had been wasted! He clenched the grass beneath his palm tightly with anger.

The guard noticed the princess's tone of voice and instinctively cold sweat poured down his temple like a cascade, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Your Highness but the King asks for your attendance." He said with nervousness awfully noticeable in his voice, "And I believe I should lead that young man to the exit…"

Her eyes seemed to flash with anger, "Link is a special guest that has my authorization to come and go through the castle as he pleases," she said sharply. Zelda turned to Link sadly and sighed, all signs of anger were gone already, "Please tell my Father I'll be with him in a moment."

The sentinel bowed hurriedly and left, not willing to enrage the princess even more. Just as he left, Zelda's attention returned to Link, "I'm sorry but I… must go now…"

Link made a pout, "Do you really have to?"

"Yes. Father must know about your stay. I'll send Impa to show you your room and the place later."

She turned but was stopped when she felt Link's hand gripping her wrist tightly, "Link…?"

"I almost forget to tell you that I want you to go with me to Kokiri Forest to a party we'll celebrate today. Will you come?"

Zelda smiled warmly, she just couldn't say no to him, "I'll see what I can do. When do we leave?"

Link smiled mischievously, "After sunset."

- - -

Zelda brushed her golden hair as she looked out into the distance, though the cold winds did the task of combing her long locks. She could see from her room's balcony the sun setting in the far West. The day slowly crept away, through distinct irritations of violet and navy, into twilight and later it would become the first night of spring. The little stars that had already appeared on the color-shifting heavens seemed like twinkling dots that stained the spreading blanket of dark blue. Just as the sun hid itself in between the hills surrounding Death Mountain, the promise of a new day left together with it and hope took its place in the princess's heart. The moon seemed to come dancing, with the steps Din taught her during The Creation, from within the clouds as its pale light shone gloriously all over the darkened land.

Zelda gave out a sigh as the moonlight hit her delicate skin hidden beneath her nightgown, as if it was afraid of the light's touch. Sky-blue eyes searched all over the heavens for any sign of a constellation and hidden in the right corner of the Milky Way, which flowed like a river on top of the castle, were three glimmering stars of changing colors. The one on the top was red, the one on the left side was blue, and the one on the right side was green. Then the colors were shifted and the change was just as long as the beat of a racing heart. They were placed in different positions separated equally from the spot in the middle and created the form of a perfect triangle: The Giant Triangle or The Triforce. That constellation was supposed to be a sign of good luck and it marked the exact place where Hyrule Castle was standing.

Zelda had read when she was a kid that when the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore came to the land that was now Hyrule, they created all living beings. After their task was done, they left behind the Sacred Triangle of the Golden Land, the Triforce and the place where it laid was named the Sacred Realm, the same spot where the Temple of Time was constructed in order to protect it. So in honor of that, the castle was built where the goddesses' sign, the Giant Triangle's constellation, was in. She had been told that the castle would be protected against any dark magic because of the Giant Triangle's power but she knew that after the incident with Ganondorf the star pattern was not magical at all. In fact, all the stars, even the Giant Triangle itself had been covered completely by the ominous clouds that surrounded the castle during the Gerudo King's reign. She was sure that the goddesses wouldn't be beaten so easily, so the legend she had been taught about that star was a fake, just like a simple bedtime story used by her mother to make her sleep peacefully when she was still but a child. Now she knew better.

The princess continued looking at the obscure setting around her home. It was dark and silent; she could only hear the wind's voice whispering to her. Telling her of long awaited travels in distant lands and the childish giggle of the kid who was listening to his mother telling him a story of adventures before being tucked into bed reached her senses. She smiled, even at rough times such as these children would still play and laugh, never aware of the violence that threatened to change their lives forever. That same thing had happened to her and Link once. They were too young to understand that consequences of their acts but she never had the time nor will to entertain herself when she was a girl. She always worked and studied in order to make her father proud, even at the young age of 9 when she met her beloved friend. She would sometimes escape from the fortress and run into the Market in order to meet kids her age and live at least one day like a normal girl, just playing and laughing.

Her wish came true at some point, on the day she found a young troubled lad who apparently had no money to pay the bread he had eaten ravenously from a stand. She felt compassion for the boy and helped him. Later on she grew to know his name was Link and for one wonderful day they played and forgot all about adults, politics, war, and even her own royal title. She was normal at last. The day had ended and the fantasies finished too. She had to leave her friend only to know that he would later save her and the land she would rule.

It was funny... it had all started with a simple unpaid loaf of bread and then... the rest was like magic. Sadly her and Link's childhood was taken from them; he slept for 7 years and she waited for him in exile. Now she had been given a second chance and she had spoiled it once again. At least Link was there. He had always understood her feelings and at times brought back the inner child hidden deep inside of her, just like he did when they met in the Market 7 years ago. She was glad. All she wanted now was that he came to her room to take her out in an adventure in the forest. That was all she wanted now, she wanted to leave her stony imprisonment.

Just as if the goddesses had read her thoughts the sweet melody her caretaker Impa had taught Link, Zelda's Lullaby, caressed her ears and lulled her senses. She looked down at the Courtyard and spotted the young teen resting his back against a wall and playing his ocarina peacefully. She sighed dreamily. He was so beautiful...

- - -

Link looked into the sky, a slight blush tainting his cheeks. He felt as if someone was thinking of him. It was a weird feeling but he shrugged it away. It had been a tough day... convincing Zelda's father to allow him to stay was quite a hard task. He had almost been dumped out of the castle if it wasn't because he showed him he possessed the mythical ocarina of the Royal Family. That brought back the memories of him being the Hero of Time and King Harkinian quickly apologized.

All Link wanted to do now was see Zelda again, he just couldn't stand that he was so close to her and yet so far. He knew where his room was located and where to go if he needed to use the bathroom (not counting he got lost countless times before) but he preferred to sleep under the stars and be close to nature. Somehow he got used to the simple life of a roamer and he usually slept in the outside leaning against his faithful horse Epona. Speaking of Epona... she had been cleaned and saddled properly, then fed with the finest porridge, made by the sweet yet chubby cook Ms. Marshy who had thoroughly insisted that he was too thin and needed to eat a lot (sweatdrop). Then she had been placed in the stable along with the other royal horses.

He wasn't used to all this luxury... in his room, a king-sized bed with perfectly folded blankets made of animal skin and velvet, was set in the right side of the cavernous room. The floor was so well polished that he could even see his own reflection clearer than in Lake Hylia's water. Marble walls towered above him with sculpted images of the three goddesses who were creating Hyrule. Following the pattern of an ivy made of the precious stone from a column to the ceiling, he could see an image made of mosaics that showed the Sacred Triforce glistening because of its light yellow stained glass. He then saw a drawing of himself holding part of it and with his left hand he gripped the Master Sword. Painted ivies and a combination of brown and green that were supposed to represent the forest surrounded his side. Six colorful and circular jewels that had carved on them the symbols of the Six Temples made a perfect circle around the image, like a frame and it started in Link's side with the Forest Medallion. Zelda was on the opposite section holding another triangle and behind her was a well detailed painting of Hyrule Castle that seemed prosperous and rich in life. Sheik's figure was painted in a way that it seemed as if it was the Princess's shadow as he held his harp. On the top triangle and emanating shades of black and purple was Ganondorf whose red mosaic eyes seemed as real and evil as the real ones had been. On top of it all was a clearing with the background painted with light blue and with clouds giving the impression to be moving. In the middle and surging from them came a ray of light from the sun that was directed to an object painted in blue: The Ocarina of Time.

He had gasped because of all the detail from the picture and after admiring it with his mouth wide open he continued inspecting his room. Alongside the bed was a small fireplace for him if he had cold at night with a pile of freshly cut wood next to it. In the opposite wall was a huge balcony which was opposite to the tower where Zelda's room was. A closet made of the finest wood was in the left side and there he placed his belongings. The furniture was made with fine designs of animals that seemed as if they would just come to life and spring at him, carved onto the wood with a Celtic style. Also the edges of the doors and the drawers were gilded with pure gold. Candles had been lit all around the room and the smell of jasmine flowers enveloped the place like potent venom.

Now that he thought of it his room smelled like Zelda. She emanated the scent of the morning dew and her silky hair's odor was just as the perfume of the flowers blooming in this time of the year. She reeked with livelihood and splendour. It was some sort of charm that had him ensnared. In all his years of fighting monsters there was not one time when he hesitated and feared for his life. He didn't fear death. He even liked to trick death, but this time he found himself falling right into the trap that was set for him alone; he was prey of unrequitable love.

He proceeded to place the Ocarina of Time against his lips and played the tune he knew so well deep inside his heart and that with only six notes it said too much of himself. He played Zelda's Lullaby. The only thing his love had given him and he had still kept with him even though time had changed so many things.

He looked up at the stars since he always found peace of mind when he watched them... the stars also reminded him of Zelda... of her shining mirror eyes. For Din! Everything reminded him of her!

It was almost time for him to go get Zelda so they could go to Kokiri Forest and attend the festival. He had lost his opportunity to touch the Princess earlier but he would not waste it this time. No... not anymore... he wouldn't waste his time again... every passing second was precious. Time was a valuable thing; he had learned that quite well during his adventures to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. He had lost 7 years of his life and he had the option to regain them and Zelda would be by his side this time.

He continued playing as the melody made him feel tranquil and it seemed as if the stars twinkled with the rhythm of the tune. Especially the red, blue, and green flashes that came from the Giant Triangle as it danced with his song. He turned and his gaze met the object of his dreams. Standing on a balcony was Zelda combing her hair and staring at the stars.

Apparently she was deep in thought and he could only imagine her dreams and fondest desires. He was sure she wanted freedom. He would give her that, no matter how but he would free her... he would help her stretch her wings and fly toward the sun. They would fly together.

Link found himself staring at the female for eternity as the candlelight contrasting with her moon skin and slim figure made her beauty an exquisite spectacle. Her golden locks cascaded down her face and rested peacefully on her nude shoulders. The sight of his princess wearing her undergarments and staring at the sky created an explosion of shyness in him and a mixture of feelings rushed through his body as a warning shiver.

He smiled, "I'm glad you've waited for me..."

And then as if she felt the presence of another's eyes falling on her form, she turned and their eyes met for a moment. She smiled at him and he stopped playing his wind instrument in order to wave back at her, blushing like mad.

He had to be dreaming... yes he had to for his body wouldn't answer to his mind's demands. So he just stayed there looking at her until the sight of his beloved vanished within curtains of velvet and he was alone with the stars again.

He then sighed dreamily. She was so beautiful...

- - -


	2. Part 2

(A/N): Hello! It's been a while since I last posted something in FF. Well; this is a Zelda fic I wanted to write so much since I'm into the games again... I have also read the manga and was totally hooked lol (so here you'll find some dialogues or descriptions that are based mostly from the manga).

This fanfiction contains a lime so please, if you're not old enough or mature toward those things then stop reading. I hope you like this story!

**Summary:**

"It's the time when the reddened fruit of the Great Deku Tree split open, marking the beginning of the season in which the birth of a son happens to every living creature in the forest, or in more common words: the "mating-season" begins. The annual festival of the Kokiri Forest, which is greatly anticipated, is drawing near. Cleaning up all over the forest, practicing the songs and dances... everyone's busy with preparations.  
...So is Link. He's come back to Hyrule from his heroic quest in search for Navi in Termina and other lands so he can attend to that annual festivity that brings back so many memories of his childhood. He then, decides to invite Zelda there so she can escape from the royal and political matters she deals with for at least one day. Of course, that's also the best moment for him to ask her hand in marriage and the Lost Woods seem the perfect place to make her his once and for all, body and soul all together..."

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Pairings: ZeldaxLink & one-sided MidoxSaria

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any character or setting that's mentioned in this story and by no means I dare claim them as mine. Also, in this chapter there's a phrase that was said in "Aladdin" and I don't own it either.

**Touch me**

By Mase992 (-chan)

- - -

"Are you ready Zelda?" asked Link as he saddled Epona just outside of the stable.

"Yes Link, let's go."

The female surged from within the shadows covering her body with a black gown. Link's heart skipped surprised when she appeared out of the blue. He had forgotten that she had the ability to scurry through the shadows as the Sheikah used to. He mounted the mare and stretched his hand to help Zelda sit behind him.

"Hold on tight," he told her as he guided her sly hands down his waist. She blushed but held him back. Link gave Epona a slight tug and the steed scampered away from the slumbering castle. Zelda couldn't help but hug Link's back tightly because of the impulse and power of the running steed.

When they reached the vast plains of the kingdom the last bit of the castle was left behind them. Never glancing back, Link ordered Epona to go faster and with a neigh of agreement it trotted down the valley leaving dust clouds behind its tracks. Zelda looked around fascinated that she had finally left the setting she had been used to for so long and held onto Link tighter, afraid she might fall because of the speed. The cold wind seemed to slap her face and her fluttering hair covered her sight. The moon's rays lit their way through the zone as Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, and Lon Lon Ranch seemed like flashes of color that sped past them. Zelda felt as if she was flying… she saw the castle's fortress turn smaller and smaller with every passing second. She was out at last and she enjoyed the feeling of it. The only sounds she could hear was the howling wind and Epona's steps rumbling against the earth. Dust and other particles were lifted from their spot on the ground every time her powerful hoofs hit it. The female looked around and all she could see were endless hills, grass, and there was not a single wall to be seen. That was relieving.

She sighed and allowed her hands to roam freely on Link's waist. She could feel his body tensing because of her touch. She grinned and just continued with her search, finally her hands reached his chest and she gripped him for dear life. She felt as if she ever let go of him he would disappear. She felt thankful that she had been finally able to leave the castle and all thanks to him. Even though her cheeks were as red as a tomato, she leaned forward and rested her cheek against his back, in a way, thanking him. Link's body twitched under her caressing and the strange feeling of taking her came back. He gulped and tried to concentrate on the road but feeling Zelda touching him was almost unbearable. The young hero decided to shrug his dirty thoughts away and stand the temptation.

Finally the sight of evergreen trees caught Link's attention and he sighed with relief. They had arrived to the Forbidden Forest and deep inside of it rested the Kokiri children's home. Epona slowed its pace down and then stopped completely after a small struggle. Link turned sheepishly to the girl cuddled against him and gawked at noticing how... comfortable she looked.

"Uh... Zellie... we're here."

The princess snapped back to reality when she heard her friend's voice and noticed the lack of movement around her. She turned and her gaze met Link's flushed face, she blushed in return and quickly let go of him. She bit her lower lip and turned to the ground in embarrassment.

"I'm... sorry..."

He smiled at her in return and got off Epona, "It's no problem," and then he took her hand and held her down of the horse gently. After Link left Epona's reigns tied against a low branch, both companions headed toward the entrance of the forest, which was made by two bent trees. Link looked around as a grin spreaded instantly across his face at the familiar sight.

All around them, trees of many kinds stretched toward the heavens as towers of wood that covered the dark blue blanket above with their green roofs. Small light orbs surrounded them giving the forest a magical touch and it seemed as if the wind was singing with the green leaves that were falling like rain. Zelda found herself entranced with the beauty of the landscape as fireflies flew in between her hair making it seem like burning fire. She turned to Link with unreadable eyes, "Is this... where you live?"

"Used to..." he said, a tinge of sadness taking over him, "Isn't it nice?"

Zelda continued listening to the chirping crickets and the rustling sound of the leaves being caressed by the wind's hands.

"I wish... I wish I could live here..." she continued looking at the still trees that were so full of life and wisdom. "In here... it all depends on your doing and there's no one around to tell you what to dress or how to act."

She placed her hand on the bark of an old oak and rubbed it against the tough exterior. The fresh air made her come back to life as her eyes shined with the purity of the water. Link sighed and rested his back against a tree, "But you get lost in your own bubble... never knowing what is beyond the vast sea of green..."

Zelda turned to him worried.

"You never know what you may find out there... even if you may find what you are destined to keep..."

Now she was truly concerned, had she said something wrong? "Link... what do you mean by that? Don't you have all you ever wanted? Isn't freedom what you treasure most?"

He turned, his eyes dark as the night-sky, "I'm still missing one thing..."

"... And what may that be?" she asked, tilting her head.

"..." Link couldn't continue speaking. He was letting things go too fast... but damn... he wanted to say it now or he would miss his chance again... but what if she...

The blowing wind covered their pale faces as the trees' singing continued enveloping the forest in a low and magical song. Link turned his face away and bit his tongue, "You..."

These words hit Zelda as thousands of needles that were piercing through her heart and making it bleed. She took hold of her chest and felt her heart beating swiftly and with each beat, her cheeks turned redder.

"What do you mean... by that...?" she knew that deep inside of her the answer was as clear as water and her twitching insides screamed for her to let go of everything and tell him her feelings. She loved Link. She had loved him since the first time their glances met 7 years ago at the Courtyard; at least it all started as a childish crush but now she knew for good... She had always missed him every time he left in a journey. All these years she had been avoiding this evident answer and the more she tried to deny it, the more she hurt herself. For the 3 Goddesses! She wanted more than anything else to be with him, to touch him but... she had no time for relationships... her kingdom was in trouble and she couldn't let her people down! ... Or could she? She slapped herself mentally, how could she even think **that**?! She was going to be Queen of Hyrule and she knew her people always came first, not silly love dreams... Heh, now she sounded like her father. On the other hand... she was hesitant... I mean... queen? Her? No way! The only way for her to become a _real_ queen was if she married a prince... An imaginary hand squeezed her heart so tightly it felt as if it would explode with the great mass of feelings that took over her in that precise moment. Realization seeped into her and was killing her slowly when she imagined herself marrying a total stranger. Another one of those stuffed shirt swaggering peacocks her father had presented to her in these past years. She was sick of them but she knew that it was the only way she could become queen and make her father proud. Yet, she didn't want to! All she wanted was... Link... even he had no royal title he was still good enough for her. He was her world. She had once thought that he had the answers for everything and now... he needed **her**?

She looked down not knowing what to say; her throat had gone dry. Love... it was a funny thing. A short and simple word and yet... it was so harmful...

"Link... I..."

"Hey you!!"

The odd silence that had been set among them was broken when a young freckled boy with orange hair jumped from a nearby tree and landed in between them. Zelda gasped surprised since she had been lurking in her thoughts for far too long and Link snapped back to reality as the plans for that night returned to his mind.

"Oh... hi Mido."

The male regained his smile, as if nothing had happened earlier, and turned. He stared at the boy fuming before him and tapping his feet against the ground, "Well...?"

Link frowned, " Well what?"

Mido could have boiled an egg with the heat his head emanated, "What do you mean by that?! You've been gone for 7 years worrying everyone, especially Saria and all you can say is that?! Besides... you're late!"

The Hylian smiled warmly when he noticed what his long time rival meant to say, "Mido... I'm sorry... I missed you too..."

Mido turned his face away with a humph as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, "I... I did **not** miss you!!! I was just worried about how Saria would react... that's all!" When he mentioned the Sage of Forest's name he blushed and turned completely from Link.

The latter just smiled, he knew Mido too well and he was obviously not going to accept it, he would never change, no matter what happened or how much time passed, he would remain the same. He'd stay arrogant and as a kid... now... Link knew better than anyone that the Kokiri and him were way too different and that he could never fit among them.

"Well... let's go already! Everyone's waiting for you!" he said preparing to jump back into the bushes and extensive blanket of trees.

"Wait! Did the Great Deku Tree..."

Link couldn't finish his sentence since Mido just continued his way through the leaves. A sparkling trail of light was left in the spot his fairy had flown toward. That was a sign he used in order to guide them to Kokiri Forest and they had to follow the light orbs floating before them. It seemed the Great Deku Tree had accepted his request. The male Hylian puffed a cloud of breath out into the chilly night air with relief as his eyes searched for the limb form of the princess. She had given her attention to the twinkling road Mido's fairy had left as she held her right arm tightly, but it seemed her mind was somewhere else and Link knew exactly why.

He took her hand gently from its spot on her right arm and guided her through the mass of plants and elderly trees. Zelda gasped and blushed instantly, "What are you doing...?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Just helping you... who knows... a Wolfos or a Deku Scrub can just jump from the plants and attack us."

Zelda felt a bit helpless as her eyes met the moistened ground below her feet. She knew she could protect herself if a beast attacked them; she could use her Sheikah movements and magic, yet she stayed quiet. She didn't want to argue at that moment, she had too much in mind and she liked it when Link guided her way... she knew she would be safe. Zelda nodded and allowed his hand to clench her wrist tighter as a world of whispering oaks and rustling leaves seeped past her eyes.

They walked for what seemed miles as the once dark forest slowly turned brighter and the flowers closer to that warm light were resuscitated from their humid state and turn into living buds. A familiar feeling overflowed Zelda's heart even though she had never been there before and the light that emanated the wonderful sensation seemed to come closer as she took a new step. Light flowed like a river through the leaves above them and illuminating their way. It was as if it was helping them to move on.

Link's steady pace quickened with anxiety as the light approached them even more. They were close to their destination and the warm feeling both felt turned deeper and stronger. After passing a thick covering of green and blue foliage, the trees started to grow far from each other until they had created a new course and the blinding light was all they could see. They shielded their eyes from the flash and waited for it to fade away, it was as if the sun shone always, even it was night, in that part of the forest.

Zelda could see nothing but felt the white rays that hit her pupils. That was when she caught a glimpse of a tear trickling down Link's cheek. It then raced down his face and neck. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he instantly turned to see her, hiding his awkward sensations.

"It's okay... you're home..."

A grin spreaded across his face and just as the gesture marked his young features, the strong beams of light dissipated like mist and glowing before them stood Kokiri Forest.

- - -

"And then, I saw myself surrounded by a deadly group of bloodthirsty Stalfos," a wave of gasps, "oohs", and "ahhs" reached the Hylian's pointed ears as he told his childhood friends his grand tale. Link always had a story to tell to the people he knew and they would always be eager to hear of his adventures, even Zelda. He looked around with a smirk and he could see the Kokiri children all cuddled up around the bonfire they had made before him and an eager look marked their faces, their childish expressions were full of intrigue. Some had even closed their eyes trying to imagine the scenes that came to life in their minds as Link talked. Even Mido was hearing him, he was sitting in a corner and avoiding eye contact whenever Link turned to his spot though. Yet the hero was able to catch a glimpse of interest sparkling in the Kokiri Boss's eyes.

He continued looking around at the familiar faces surrounding him; he could see the twin orange-haired sisters as curious as ever had tilted their heads and wrapped their arms around their feet, waiting for the storytelling to continue. Next to them was Fado; a girl with dirty blonde locks that were wrapped in two low topknots, her dark blue eyes peered with interest into his form as she covered her mouth. Behind them was a small crowd of orange-haired kids wearing green tunics and sitting quietly. Their childish features looked excited because of the suspense and colorful light orbs floated among them. Even their guardian fairies were listening. He smiled pleased that all of his audience were catching his drift, and then, standing in the front row were Saria and Zelda. Both were Sages and wise women who at that moment seemed just as innocent as all the other Kokiri girls were. A funny sensation flooded Link's heart when he remembered his and Zelda's childhood, when he used to tell her about his journeys and she would calmly listen to him. Even though she was a grown up now, she still had that same intriguing look that she had when she was a young girl.

"And then what did you do?" asked a blonde little boy shifting curiously in his place on the grass.

Link's next expression was unreadable since there was a tinge of mischief hidden under a smirk that seemed to foretell the upcoming answer, " I knew they outnumbered me, five against one was much of a difference..."

He then drew his sword and raised it toward the night sky; its polished blade glittered with the stars' reflections; all the Kokiri children seemed to be entranced with the beauty of the Master Sword. Most of the girls were looking at the adult with sparkling eyes that showed their astonishment and one of the youngest clapped, "So I drew out my sword and a fierce battle began!"

He swung his sword (of course from a safe distance) and played some movements and tricks as he fought an invisible enemy.

"The first four were easy to beat but their leader was a powerful opponent; rumors said that his bones were made of steel and that he could crush rocks with his fist..."

A small and ruddy boy screamed when a nearby tree's branch brushed his back because of the wind. He sat on Zelda's lap with fear. The princess giggled and held the child close to her chest, "And then...?" she asked.

The other children laughed and then turned back to hear Link's story, "When I thought I was really going to die I suddenly saw a flash of light that was aimed toward the Stalfos and hit it right on its chest. The creature fell to the ground puffing and groaning. So I turned and I saw my rescuer; she was a young girl with long raven hair and she was holding a bow..."

Zelda's cheeks turned a bit red when she heard of the female. Link with another girl?! She felt her boiling blood rushing to her face as she clenched her fists. She then gasped... Was she jealous? Not noticing or caring about that kind of adult matters, the children started drawing closer to Link wanting to know more, "And who was she?"

Zelda's left eye twitched.

Link only smiled wider, "I couldn't tell because of the mist surrounding us... but then I saw, tattooed on her cheek, a small pink star. That way I could recognize it was Ganty."

"Yay Ganty!" screamed one of the orange-haired twins with a giggle.

Zelda sighed relieved knowing that there was no relationship between those two and continued listening. Link's tale went on until the moon was high up in the starry sky and the Great Deku Tree called them through the wind's song. Each year, the Kokiri folks had a play that was about a prince who protected the forest and a princess from a terrible monster. This year Saria had to play the role of the princess and after a lot of arguing Mido was selected as the prince. He also declared that Link would play the monster so the young adult reluctantly had to act as the villain of the story. Of course that was only an excuse that Mido wanted to take as an advantage so he could "beat" Link at least once.

When the play was over a small dance was held as Saria played the ocarina and other girls sang. All the Kokiri took turns in dancing with each other and the steps consisted on taking two steps ahead, then they retreated two steps, after doing that they spinned like crazy and clapped to the pace of the lively tune.

Just as he finished dancing with the blonde Kokiri girl, Link turned to the sky and noticed that it would be dawn in some hours, approximately two or three. Now was the time, he had to tell Zelda what he wanted at that moment or he would lose his opportunity forever. He turned and saw the princess dancing with a very small kid; it was funny to see the differences of height. He smiled when she saw her giggle every time the kid forgot what step followed. He was pleased to know that she was having fun but he had to ask her now.

"Zelda, can you come with me for a minute?"

The female turned to him smiling and nodded, "Of course, what is it Link?"

The male blushed when he saw her cute expression and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh well... I have something to show you..."

Zelda continued smiling, it seemed that her thoughts about what he had told her earlier had been replaced with the steps of the dancing, his adventure stories, and the Kokiri play. Though, he was sure she would follow him if he asked her to do so. He took her gently by the wrist and guided her through the shadows of the foliage and away from the noise and the party. Zelda blinked with confusion as it turned harder and harder to see where they were heading because of the lack of light. After listening to the calm sounds of the forest and the wind whispering between the leaves, she felt secure, besides, Link was there to guide her and wherever they were going, she trusted him and simply followed without questioning. She could see the moon watching over them from above, covering herself with the dark blanket that were the heavens and the stars lit their way through the many plants that looked bluish and sparkled with the magic of nighttime. Fireflies flew past them and the forest's beauty had entranced Zelda completely. Not caring where they were going anymore, she just allowed herself to be dragged along as she paid great attention to her surroundings. She heard the sound of the running water from a nearby stream, the rustle of the leaves, the howling of the wind... she felt the cold breeze caressing her neck and nude shoulders; she could smell the humid air, and feel the moist soil under her shoes. Being there was more spectacular than she had ever imagined. Everything was so pure and beautiful, even the air. Being there made her feel lighter, as if a ton of rocks had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Careful with your head now..." she heard Link whisper gently as he guided her through a tunnel made by the roots of an old tree that seemed to be able to scratch the sky's surface. Little mushrooms and ivies were coiled all over the bark like ornaments and gave out a sweet aroma like lilies. This reminded the princess of the perfume she used to wear during meetings with princes who wished to ask her hand in marriage (all failing of course). She sighed and her expression darkened when she remembered Hyrule Castle. Such a cold and colorless place... if she was going to be queen of this land, then she had to know its every secret and to do so she had to explore the beauty of its areas; she had to see its every corners and know them well. And by staying trapped and bored in a grey tower she would never be able to do so. Yet she knew... very well... that she was just lying to herself, she couldn't do that. Not now... she was trapped inside a beautiful dream and she was sure that by dawn she just had to wake up. Come back to reality.

"Zellie...? Hey... what do you think?"

There was _his_ voice again... with only speaking little he was able to drag her from her worries and thoughts easily... she looked up and her gaze met the moon bathed figure of her childhood friend and savior: Link. She blushed a bit when she noticed he was still holding her hand tightly and he just stood there smiling at her, his azure eyes piercing through her figure and even her garments. The princess looked at him still a bit puzzled but she noticed the young hero making a movement with his head and she turned to look at what was around them. She couldn't help but stare with awe at what she saw... They were in a beautiful clearing in the middle of the forest. The odor of humid plants and flowers tickled her nose as more of those large trees covered the sky with their green tops allowing few rays of light to seep through them and only a glimpse of the moon could be seen. It looked like a huge pearl stuck in the middle of an endless sea. Zelda was being dragged by the current... she just stood there gazing at the sky and at how perfect this place was... it was so peaceful and it felt as if she was just in another realm...

Link looked at her turned form. She was so perfect... A few fireflies flew around them giving the place a magical feeling; the young hero felt that teasing sensation all over his body yet again but this time he just couldn't keep it down. He had fought against it for too long... now he had to grow up and tell her... once and for all... that this place at that moment would be a dream coming true...

Zelda let a small firefly land on her finger and she inspected the curious bug carefully, its yellowish light illuminating her sparkling ocean eyes as she smiled with interest at it. The wind started blowing and causing some strands of her golden hair to go loose and cover her face partially and the insect just flew away, its dim light shimmering in between the plants. She felt so good in there, it was just a small clearing in the forest but hey, there was something special in there... she had this feeling she just couldn't quite describe with words but with sensations. This place made her feel... excited.

A gentle hand fell softly on her shoulder and made the blonde female turn around only to meet her savior's tender expression, "Link..."

"So... do you like this place?" he asked, a bit concerned.

Zelda just blinked but then smiled back at him, "But of course silly... why wouldn't I like it?"

Link's expression brightened at her response as he stared down at his beloved, "Oh... I just thought... well... I always came to this place when I was little. In here I could admire when, at the end of the festival, new fairies were born. It's a secret place... not even Saria knows about it... but I... want to share it with you..." His cheeks turned a bit red as he avoided eye contact with a beaming Zelda.

"Link..." At her call, the male couldn't help but turn down to her. His eyes opened wide when he felt her fingers brushing his cheeks and then slipping through his hair. It felt so good... Zelda, with a hint of red tainting her face continued caressing his facade as she looked at him, "I'm glad that you showed me this place and that for once, I could share an adventure with you..."

Link gasped at her comment but continued staring at the smiling princess. So this was what she wanted huh? She really wanted freedom and now that he had given it to her, it made her smile sincerely. It had made her happy. He grinned. That was what he had wanted: to make her happy, to make both of them happy and then, they would share secrets, journeys, tears, moments... feelings... He snapped back to reality when he noticed Zelda gawking and looking skyward. Concerned, he turned the same way but his features softened when a small light orb landed on his nose and after turning into many sparkles of energy it vanished before his eyes. Zelda stretched her hand at the sight of those diminutive balls of light falling all over the area. A couple of them landed on her palm giving her the sensation of petting silk. Those shining objects continued falling around them like snowflakes and sparkles of light got caught in their hair giving the impression of rain droplets the raced down their bodies.

"Fairy orbs..." whispered Link returning his attention to the girl before him. She was completely lost in thought as the fairy orbs continued falling around them. Link smiled and started combing her hair with his fingers using as an excuse the fact that there were some of those sparkling particles stuck in her golden locks.

"It's so pretty..." she murmured, "So nice..."

Zelda smiled at the touch of his fingers on her but then her heart started beating swiftly when she felt his hands changing their position and tracing their way gently down to her waist and once there hugging it tightly. She blushed deeply and turned to the male who just looked at her smiling sweetly. Yet she could see a hint of mischief in his piercing eyes.

"Link...? What are you..." she blabbed in response to his seducing touch, though she couldn't deny she liked it.

He continued smiling as he leaned forward and stopped next to her ear. Shivers raced down the female's back as his hot breath tickled her side, "Zelda... I can make you happy... so please... be mine..."

What... what was that all about?! Zelda couldn't help but feel surprised to his words; her heart and feelings were now so mixed... she was more confused than ever. Did this mean...? No that couldn't be... but she had to know if... he meant it...

"Does...", she took a deep breath, "...does this mean... you love... me?" she asked looking to the ground shyly and sounding hesitant.

Link's hand left its spot on his princess's waist and he cupped her chin making their eyes to meet. He could see, through those watery eyes, how confused and unsure she was but he was determined to make her happy, to make her his.

"Yes." He murmured tenderly and then he finally closed his eyes and approached her face, more... more... and then, all time stopped when their lips met. Zelda's eyes widened when she felt him over her mouth, kissing her softly and his tongue begging for admittance. The princess couldn't help but smile and after wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, she succumbed to his charms. Link moaned with pleasure when he was allowed to enter and deepening the kiss, he heard the princess reply to his desires and started tasting each other. The male smiled with delight as he felt extreme heat overcome his whole body and making him to want more. His tongue continued its search as different flavors came to him, the sweet savour of her skin made him separate their lips and gaze into one another's eyes for a second. Sweat trickled down their temple as Zelda gazed at him looking just as pleased but he could read in her ocean orbs that she too, wanted him to continue and so, he did as he was told. She was the princess and her wish was his command.

"Don't... stop... please..." she said breathless as she placed her hands on his chest and with one hand let his shirt go loose. Smirking the teen wrapped his arms around her once more and started once again toward her ear, and giving small kisses to her pale skin he went downward. First he kissed her ear, then he headed down her cheeks, making a small pause in her chin, and then stopping in her uncovered neck. Zelda's back arched back as shivers ran down her spine when she felt Link nibbling sweetly on her skin, giving soft kisses, and then proceeding to lick away the sweat. She gave out a moan and held onto his falling shirt a bit tighter feeling his breath against her when his hands started snaking to his shoulders and removed the upper part of her dress easily. The garments fell slowly from her body and the wind against her exposed chest made the princess to tremble momentarily. Though the cold went away as soon as the warmth of Link's body took over her making her give out a sigh with relief. That felt much better, she thought as she helped his green shirt to fall completely from his muscular torso. At the sight of his naked skin, Zelda blushed a bit but still she believed this was a beautiful moment and sight. This was something new for them both... now this was a new adventure that only they could share.

Zelda could feel as his hands searched frantically for the way to get the rest of her clothes out of the way. She then turned to Link who looked down at her with a gentle expression as usual yet a small line was drawn in between his eyes and forehead. He was hesitant to continue, she could tell. Smiling at him Zelda took his mischievous hands in hers and gripped them tightly. The blonde male turned to meet her eyes with confusion, did he... did he do something wrong? He opened his mouth to talk but Zelda placed a finger on his lips not allowing him to utter a sound. She continued smiling at him, "It's okay... now's my turn..."

The young hero, understanding the message smiled back at her, kissed her forehead quickly, and then gave her some space. The princess sighed with pleasure as she leaned upward to reach him and pressed her hands firmly against his naked chest and just as he did earlier, started kissing his face and bare skin; her hands started brushing his dirty blonde locks. Heading toward his ear she started biting slightly on his earlobe and then felt as Link flinched under her touch and then she proceeded to start kissing his cheek and then his neck, tasting his body as well. After she was done, Link took her by the shoulders gently and leaned her back against the bark of the tree behind them and one more time their lips joined in a passionate lip-lock.

None could believe what was happening at that moment. Their dreams... their feelings... their bodies... they were becoming one.

- - -

"Hey Saria, where'd Link go?" quietly asked Fado as she stopped singing. The rest of the girls continued their tune.

The green-haired girl shrugged slightly as she parted her lips from the wooden ocarina. Thankfully, the spirits of the forest already knew her song perfectly well so they played it in her stead so the rest of the Kokiri children could continue dancing.

"I saw him enter the forest with the Princess some hours ago."

"You don't think they already left, do you?" asked Fado, with her brow furrowed and showing a hint to sadness in her eyes, "It's been so long since we had this much fun with Link..."

Saria giggled. "Oh don't you worry. I'm sure he wouldn't leave just like that. I know Link. He'll be back later, just when you less expect it." She giggled again by some memory she had. "Besides, he still has to show the Princess his house and I'm sure he'll like to see it again after all these years."

"I suppose so..." Then a naughty smile painted Fado's facade, "How about we go look for them?"

Saria, who was about to start playing her instrument once again, choked against the ocarina's surface, "What? Fado don't!"

"Awww but no one's gonna notice our absence for a while. Besides, we got the wind playing your song already so they won't miss one last player." She winked.

Saria frowned at Fado's reply.

"Come on Saria! You're the only one who knows how to track down Link. You know him better than anyone else in here. Pretty please??"

Saria scoffed, "Stop insisting."

A line drew itself in Fado's forehead as he curled her lips annoyed, "Fine. Guess I'll have to be the only one to go then..."

"Suit yourself. You're only going to get yourself lost in the woods and turn into a Skull Kid."

"I'll take my chances." She responded, sticking her tongue out in a funny manner and then she trotted toward the busty foliage.

The Forest Sage just sighed, "Alright, alright, but it was _your_ idea." So she followed.

- - -

"You sure this is where Link was headed?" whispered Fado as she carefully walked through a tunnel made of the bark of an ancient tree, "I thought he was less obvious when it came to exploring."

Saria, who was walking a few steps before the blonde Kokiri girl nodded. Their guardian fairies floated over them lighting their way through the long grass and the enchanted trees.

" It's not that I'm looking for Link's tracks Fado. He was careful to make sure _he_ didn't leave any trace that he passed through here."

"So?"

"It's the Princess's tracks I'm following. She's an outsider so it's obvious she doesn't know how to move through the forest. She leaves way too many clues of where she stepped and where she was headed."

"Or rather where Link was leading him ya?" smiled the blonde.

"Precisely."

"You never cease to amaze me Saria. By any chance, aren't you cheating? I know the forest speaks to you. They can tell you about almost anything that's going on in here."

The emerald-haired female giggled at Fado's suspicions and turned at her. The gentle winds blew through her hair and caressed her ears, gossiping information, "Maybe you know me too well though."

"I knew it." Puffed the girl as she ran to reach her leader, "So what is it telling you now? Where are they?"

"Still in the forest."

"Ah good!" smiled the blonde.

Again, the wind blew in between the leaves of the trees and different sounds coming from the grass and the barks reached their pointed ears. Only this time, Saria's smile vanished and a quick hue of red tickled her cheeks. She quickly grew a crimson color.

"Wait, what's wrong Saria?"

"N-nothing. But I think we shouldn't look for them anymore... it would be..." she whispered something to herself and Fado tilted her head in confusion.

"Would be what?"

"...rude." She blushed even more.

"Oh come on! I'll be the guide then."

"No Fado! Wait!"

"Don't 'No Fado' me. Now come on! You've given me the tip of following the Princess's footsteps so that's what we're gonna do!" She quickly jabbed Saria by one arm and pulled her after her. Both girls continued walking for hours as the scenery around the turned even more beautiful. The leaves of the trees and bushed shone a bluish color as white orbs of light rested on their surface like dew in the morning. The first rays of Morning were already seeping through the blanket of trees, coloring the forest golden.

"Still in the forest?"

Saria slightly nodded, still seemingly embarrassed about whatever the forest's spirits had told her. Whatever that was, Fado was eager to know what it was. Surely it was about Link and the Princess. Though, with her childish mentality, Fado could still not make out what had made the wise Saria grow so flushed and shy. Their orange and pink fairies followed lazily behind them. There was no need for them to light their way through the leaves anymore so they floated above them, searching for the grown-ups calmly. Suddenly, they Kokiri girls heard a tinkle over their heads and noticed Saria's fairy had found something. Excited, Fado turned in the direction the fairy was hovering and followed its lead. Pink sparkles were left behind and so the girls followed the little road (Saria did reluctantly) the fairy had left them. They finally noticed how plants and trees became less bulky and found themselves in a beautifully illuminated clearing.

"Wow... so this is where the first fairy orbs came to be." Whispered Fado noticing the great quantity of fairies that floated gracefully around the area. They landed on close branches and fluttered their transparent, dragonfly wings with newborn ease. Pink Sparkles rained down slowly like snow since these fairies were of that rose-coloured color.

"So pretty..."

Saria gawked at the spectacular view. "I didn't know of this place before. I couldn't even see it from Sacred Forest Meadow..."

"Saria look!" whispered Fado. Saria turned to her and found her staring at something and smiling gingerly. Saria blinked and turned to what she was staring at. Her heart leapt for an instance as her cheeks turned pink just as the pixies. And she grinned content too. Both girls turned to look at one another and made gestures with their fingers as for being quiet and then turned back to the bushed. As fast as they had come, they left.

On the trunk of the tree that stood on one corner of the clearing leaned two motionless figures. One of a male and the other one clearly a female. Both were resting mildly and peacefully against the wood. Their breath was silent and slow as their bodies lay close and their arms hugged each other, keeping them warm and tranquil. Their faces showed such bliss that it seemed they were both having a real nice dream.


End file.
